


Вверх

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Куроо Тецуро отбивается от своей группы, и шансы спастись от преследующей его толпы ходячих откровенно низки. Акааши Кейджи виртуозно владеет катаной и может спасти Куроо Тецуро от них. Но кто спасет его самого?





	Вверх

Куроо бежит со всех ног, легкие жжет от воздуха, ноги не чувствуются, и если они сейчас подкосятся, он останется лежать среди густой поросли лесов Токио и слушать приближающиеся хрипящие и клокочущие звуки ходячих, которые сползлись на его выстрелы. Куроо надеется, что, по крайней мере, увел часть от фермы, и его группа спаслась. Но вот теперь-то и подступает страх. Смерть не пугает, но вот гнилые лица ходячих, тянущих к нему руки и раздирающих по кускам – это не то, что хочется видеть последним в жизни.  
  
Куроо очень надеется, что не потерял патрон, который специально носил на шее на такой случай.  
  
Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то под ногами, листья шелестят, ветки бьют в лицо, царапают руки. На фоне молочного полумесяца в небе Куроо угадывает черные очертания деревьев, стараясь не врезаться. Бежать в неизвестность лучше, чем знать, что позади стадо ходячих, которых кто-то зачаровал на преследование. Ничего, если Кенма выжил, то он разберется, почему эти ходячие отличаются от попадавшихся им раньше. А пока в одной руке пистолет, в другой — мачете, он еще успеет кого-то прихватить с собой.  
  
По прикидкам Куроо уже где-то в миле от горящей фермы. Он слышит только собственный хрип, но оглядываться нельзя, это одно из основных правил выживания. Хотя какие к черту правила помогут пережить эту ночь? Куроо, чтобы отвлечься от нерадужных мыслей, делает ставки на то, как же сегодня сдохнет.  
  
Бежать тяжело, он едва переставляет ноги, пульс долбит в виски, а за спиной можно различить звук шагов и угрожающий рык. Куроо решает вскарабкаться на развесистое дерево, но усталость дает о себе знать, и мышцы разжимаются против воли. Он больно приземляется и нервно хохочет, прислоняясь спиной к толстому стволу дерева.  
  
— Аха-ха-ха, вот ты где, — Куроо выуживает заветный патрон с шеи и резко дергает, разрывая просмолившуюся нить. Подрагивающими пальцами вставляет в пистолет и ждет.  
  
Они рядом и скоро догонят, но пока при бледной луне их очертания еще не проступили. Куроо делает несколько глубоких вдохов, поднимается и становится в боевую стойку. Поляна очень маленькая, нет места для маневров. Первым двум ходячим он с разбега раскраивает черепа, отступает, чтобы не споткнуться, обходит проткнуть висок следующего, и оглядывается на воодушевленные хрипы за спиной: в лунном свете десятки мутно-зеленых глаз смотрят на него со слепой жаждой.  
  
— Привет, красавчики, — он убирает со лба волосы и натекший пот. — Я сегодня не танцую, извините.  
  
Уже и не страшно, нужно просто атаковать и уворачиваться от склизких холодных пальцев. Куроо не считает что и кому отрубил, просто в один момент он уже оказывается на коленях и с помощью мачете пытается сдержать натиск наваливающихся на него ходячего. Падает, хватается за кобуру пистолета, но не успевает донести до виска, как слышит звон стали, и ходячий разваливается пополам. Некто в капюшоне врывается в гущу, где не меньше дюжины ходячих, и те падают в такт холодным всполохам лезвия. Это напоминает танец, красивый как в кино. Обычные люди так не двигаются, а здесь каждое движение отмерено и доведено до совершенства — ни одного лишнего выпада, ни секунды колебаний, точные замахи и молниеносные удары. Незнакомец расправляется с группой меньше, чем за минуту, и стоит посреди трупов, опустив катану, даже не запыхавшись.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Куроо, нарушая густую ночную тишину. — Ты вовремя, я как раз собрался умирать.  
  
Он сглатывает, смачивая пересохшее горло, и ждет реакции.  
  
— Меня зовут Куроо, приятно познакомиться, — продолжает он, не дождавшись таковой. — Как ты здесь оказался?  
  
С луны сбегают тучи, и Куроо видит, что человек одет в балахон до середины бедра — экзотичный прикид для спасителя, пафосный и неудобный, но если не помешал разобраться с толпой ходячих, то Куроо плевать. У выживших всегда есть странности. Естественный отбор, как-никак.  
  
Человек вытирает лезвие о балахон, одним слитным движением заправляет его в ножны и, неслышно ступая, присаживается рядом с Куроо.   
  
— Эй, я скорее бы застрелился, чем позволил себя цапнуть, — оскорбленно говорит Куроо, перехватывая запястья незнакомца, ощупывающего его на предмет укусов. Тот шумно вздыхает, придя к своим выводам, выворачивается из хватки и снимает капюшон.  
  
— Меня зовут Акааши, я из Токио, — тихо говорит он. У этого Акааши густые спутанные волосы, закрывающие часть запачканного лица, интонации холодные и безразличные как его оружие. А еще от него несет гниющей мертвечиной — только сейчас, отдышавшись, замечает эту сильную вонь.  
  
— Ты один? — спрашивает он.  
  
Акааши молчит.  
  
— Так ты один или нет? — напрягается Куроо, пытаясь незаметно оглядеться. Если таких как Акааши еще несколько, у Куроо шансов мало, но ему сегодня уже повезло, может, повезет и во второй раз.  
  
— Я всегда один, — Акааши поднимается и подает руку. Куроо выпрямляется рядом, и становится понятно, что он выше на полголовы.  
  
Значит, одиночка? С такими сложно. Они непредсказуемы, убеждены в своей правоте и могут выкинуть что угодно. Если это так, то ему с Акааши не по пути. Куроо смотрит на измазанное внутренностями ходячего лицо, а его спаситель, в свою очередь, безразлично отворачивается — его больше волнует притаившаяся в темноте леса опасность, чем спасенный им человек. Куроо хмыкает.  
  
— Ладно, благодарю за спасение, но я, пожалуй, пойду. Не знаю, сколько еще погналось за мной, так что и тебе советую делать ноги.  
  
Этот Акааши удивленно отвлекается. В его голосе Куроо чудится оскорбленность.  
  
— Я беру вас с собой, — категорично отрезает он и идет в сторону от направления, в котором бежал Куроо.  
  
— Это зачем? — Куроо скрещивает руки на груди и остается на месте.  
  
— Я вас спас, я за вас несу ответственность.  
  
Оу, так выходит этот парень — чокнутый самурай? Становится даже смешно, что такая идеология дожила до этих дней.  
  
— Тогда что случилось с остальными, которых ты спас? — выкрикивает Куроо вслед самураю. За деревьями слышится звон цепи, хриплое блеяние и шорох шаркающих стоп. Куроо выставляет перед собой мачете и смотрит, как из-за ветвей снова появляется Акааши, тянущий на цепи огромного уродливого ходячего без рта и рук, зато в дурацкой футболке с котенком на фоне космоса.  
  
— Ты первый, — говорит Акааши. Цепь в его руке покачивается, ходячий бессмысленно ведет головой, будто принюхивается. Глаза вместе с белками выцвели до болотного оттенка, волосы либо выгорели, либо выпали, но факт, что на нем свежая одежда, будто из магазина, приводит в ужас больше, чем само наличие ручного мертвеца.  
  
Куроо не верит Акааши.  
  
— Это что еще за хрень?  
  
— Так надо. Идем, он вас не тронет.  
  
Куроо сбежал с фермы, где ходячих держали как домашних животных, только чтобы встретить еще одного любителя подобного, разгуливающего по лесам с ходячим на поводке.  
  
Акааши сверкает глазами, догадываясь, что на уме у Куроо, и добавляет:  
  
— У меня в сумке зайчатина осталась с ужина, сливовое вино и короб сигарет. Хотите воевать с кусачими на голодный желудок?  
  
“Кусачие”, хах. Как только их не называли уже.  
  
У Куроо при словах “мясо”, “вино” и “сигареты” в одном предложении начисто отбивает инстинкт самосохранения. Последний раз он курил месяца два назад.  
  
— Мне нужно найти свою группу, — с неохотой говорит он. — Они поехали на юг, в сторону трассы.  
  
— Там сейчас опасно. От магистралей лучше держаться подальше.  
  
Куроо хочет рассказать, что ферма-то как раз и была далеко в глуши, однако это не спасло их от многотысячного стада неизвестно откуда сбившихся ходячих. Тора говорил несколько дней назад, что видел вертолет, но Куроо тогда не придал этому значения. Это наверняка как-то было связано, и все же… это уже не имело значения. Ему нужно найти своих ребят.  
  
Куроо подходит ближе. Ходячий дергается к нему, но Акааши укорачивает длину на цепи. Ходячий отшатывается назад и гортанно хрипит. Куроо даже мерещится обида.  
  
— Сколько мертвых ты убил? — медленно спрашивает он первый из трех стандартных вопросов. И не важно, что ответит этот Акааши, его реакция покажет больше.  
  
— Достаточно, — тот улавливает вкрадчивый тон вопроса и не сводит с Куроо глаз, — чтобы потерять счет.  
  
— Сколько живых ты убил?  
  
Даже при слабом отблеске месяца выражение Акааши становится отстраненным:  
  
— Ни одного, — тише выдыхает он.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Акааши окидывает ходячего долгим взглядом.  
  
— Уже некого было.  
  
Восхитительно. По правде говоря, Куроо уже мысленно согласился составить компанию еще на предложении ужина, поскольку не в его правилах было отказываться от халявы. Но после таких ответов он задумывается остаться с этим самураем на некоторое время.  
  
— Что насчет вас?  
  
Куроо усмехается.  
  
— Да. И много. На оба вопроса, — вызывающе говорит он. Юлить бесполезно. — Потому что иначе бы убили меня. Так что? Берешь?  
  
— Я же сказал, я за вас в ответе, — отвечает Акааши тем же надменным тоном, что и в первый раз. На этот раз он решительно идет в густые дебри леса.  
  
Если Куроо разбирается в людях, а он уже считает себя неплохим знатоком, то Акааши из породы морально-неубиваемых, которые уже побывали в персональном аду и выбрали жизнь.  
  
Через пару километров они находят удобный холм и забираются в незаметный с тропинки каменный грот, а ходячего оставляют внизу привязанным к дереву. Костер не разжигают, самурай, как и обещал, вытаскивает из своего рюкзака богатство в виде пропитанного жиром свертка и бутыли с призывно бултыхающейся внутри жидкостью. Пока Куроо ест, Акааши щелкает зажигалкой и глубоко затягивается сигаретой, откидываясь на камни. Куроо чувствует на себе его изучающий взгляд.  
  
— Каково это — убивать живого? — его лицо освещается багровым светом от сигаретной затяжки. Глаза раскосые, губы тонкие, потрескавшиеся. Он кажется сейчас еще мертвее, хотя это невозможно.  
  
— Хреново, — жует Куроо. — Сомневаешься только в первый раз. А потом привыкаешь. Так что да, хреново.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
В ту ночь они больше не разговаривают. Под предлогом дежурства Куроо остается на вахте и выкуривает почти всю пачку, пока его не начинает тошнить и вертолетить. А потом укладывается спиной к самураю. Ветер за пару часов до рассвета усиливается, расшатывая темное море леса. Где-то там догорает ферма, а здесь Куроо лежит, смотрит на богатую россыпь звезд — весь настолько прокуренный, что вонь табака перебивает блевотный смрад мертвечины.  
  
Чтобы уснуть, он начинает пересчитывать людей, с которыми встретился после пробуждения в Токийском госпитале, — всего три месяца назад, когда все началось.  
  


***

  
Утром Акааши просыпается первым, и к моменту, когда Куроо тоже поднимается, маленький костер уже потрескивает, а он уже сливает кипяченую воду в бутыль.  
  
— Я предлагаю пойти не на юг, а взять западнее, — позже говорит Акааши, разворачивая помятую карту. — Там горный перевал и меньше вероятность встретить кусачих. Ваши друзья наверняка пойдут именно туда, когда поймут, что трасса небезопасна.  
  
Акааши водит пальцем по желтым линиям дорог вокруг Токио. Кровь ходячих на его руках подсохла и местами отпала за ночь, и под ней обнаруживается бледная кожа с синими прожилками сосудов.  
  
— Ты оттуда пришел? — Куроо рассеянно почесывает колючую щетину.  
  
— Я спасся из лагеря для беженцев в Ацуги. Все пути к морю сейчас самоубийственны.  
  
Куроо закусывает губу, потому что именно туда они и направлялись. Мертвые не умеют плавать, нужно только добраться до какого-нибудь острова, и там им больше не будет грозить опасность появления ходячих. У него не выдержит сердце, если он еще раз позволит мелким Хинате и Кагеяме отбиваться от ходячих, как это произошло в Кумагая, когда их временная стоянка оказалась окружена. Если бы только они нашли катеры, способные вместить пятнадцать человек с вещами…  
  
— Хорошо, — он опять закусывает губу. — Погоди? Ты сказал лагерь в Ацуги? Я слышал по радио-каналу о нем. Там же расположилась самая крупная военная база?  
  
Акааши кивает.  
  
— Мы там оказались сразу, как объявили эвакуацию. Какое-то время по ТВ мы видели, что творилось снаружи, но репортажи вскоре прекратились, а сигнал пропал. Стены лагеря начали осаждать столько людей, сколько лагерь не мог в себя вместить. Приходившие становились все агрессивнее, в итоге началась стрельба, под стенами оказались горы трупов, шум привлек мертвецов. А потом выяснилось, что несколько зараженных проникли, и все выжившие оказались в ловушке…  
  
Куроо сглатывает. Акааши просто перечисляет последовательность событий, а в глазах проносятся тени воспоминаний.  
  
— Чем больше людей собираются в одном месте, тем они опаснее друг для друга. Поэтому, когда я выбрался, то решил обходить группы и поселения.  
  
Куроо замечает переход от «мы» к «я», но не спрашивает. Захочет — сам расскажет. Он сжимает ладонь Акааши поверх карты:  
  
— Мы выжили, потому что кто-то должен был выжить и показать огромный фак мирозданию.  
  
Акааши смотрит на их ладони, и на этот раз Куроо уже не мерещится: он видит несмелую улыбку.  
  


***

  
Япония — густонаселенная страна. Когда и до нее добирается вирус, это становится ее же проклятием. Теснящиеся друг с другом города загружены ходячими под завязку. Даже мертвыми те сбиваются в толпы и бесцельно бродят в ожидании жертвы. Им с самураем приходиться делать большой крюк вокруг Хиноде.  
  
Акааши совершает быструю вылазку к продуктовому автомату на окраине, а Куроо остается прикрывать, хотя позже понимает, что этого и не требуется. Акааши снова обтирает лицо и одежду вонючей кровью и вместе со своим мертвым компаньоном спускается по аллейке, неторопливо покачиваясь. Куроо помнит, как они со Львом проделывали такое же, чтобы добраться до бронетранспортера, и это не тот опыт, который хочется повторять. Но самурай прогуливается в толпе ходячих, словно делает это по нескольку раз на дню.  
  
— От Ацуги до этого места километров сорок, — говорит он, разгружая рюкзак, чтобы переложить часть вещей к Куроо. — И это целиком дороги и города.  
  
— Я ничего не спрашивал, — Куроо поднимает ладони.  
  
Акааши хмыкает.  
  
— Но вам же интересно, как я оказался там, в лесу?  
  
— Мне интересно, но как-нибудь переживу, если ты не захочешь рассказывать, — Куроо застегивает рюкзак, поднимает его и качает головой — тяжелый. Смотрит на их мертвого попутчика без рук и вздыхает, делая пометку найти почтальонскую сумку.  
  
Они снова возвращаются в лес и идут тонкими звериными тропами. После полудня зной становится нестерпимым даже в тени густой чащи. Им попадаются одинокие ходячие, и Куроо на них срывает гнетущую бездеятельность.  
  
— Холодное оружие — наш семейный бизнес, — голос Акааши разрезает ленивую атмосферу летнего леса. Он будто все это время подыскивал ответ для Куроо. — Я приехал в Ацуги к заказчику, который хотел задобрить местного авторитета дорогим подарком. Я раньше слышал, что там восхитительные онсены, поэтому согласился побыть чуть дольше. Взял с собой друга, чтобы отдохнуть пару дней.  
  
Куроо ничего не говорит, давая потоку слов свободно изливаться.  
  
— Я не знаю, Куроо-сан. Я много думал с тех пор, как путешествовал один. Что бы было, останься он в Токио? Спасло бы это его? Нашли бы мы друг друга после? Хотелось верить, что да. Но я реалист. Он всегда был сорвиголовой. Он знал, что я могу защитить себя, и все равно лез в драку, чтобы вступиться за меня.  
  
Акааши вздыхает. Они идут еще несколько десятков метров, и тот замедляет шаг напротив неприметного камня, поросшего кустами. Куроо бы прошел мимо, но теперь всматривается в давно высохшие цветы в неглубокой нише. На самом камне высечена фигура лисицы.  
  
Ходячий по инерции налетает на Акааши и носом водит по его запутанным волосам, безуспешно пытаясь найти, что откусить отсутствующим ртом.  
  
— Я думаю, что он не выжил бы в Токио. В первые же дни отправился кого-нибудь спасать и тут же подставился ради чьей-то жизни.  
  
Акааши не пытается отодвинуть ходячего, и у Куроо руки начинают чесаться, чтобы оттолкнуть того от Акааши.  
  
— А вот он я. Забрал его с собой и подарил ему еще три недели жизни. Когда все началось, он хотел отправиться в Токио проверить родителей, но не мог оставлять меня. А я отказывался уходить с ним. В конце концов, он остался, и я, дурак, так этому радовался. Он бы спас кого-то, если бы я не потакал своему эгоизму. Но зато он прожил дольше. Так что я, наверное, молодец, правда?  
  
Куроо пожимает плечами, присаживается, чтобы достать из рюкзака пачку снеков, выкидывает сухие цветы, смахивает песок и отсыпает немного сухариков старому божеству.  
  
— А еще он отдал за меня жизнь. Не за кого-то там, а за меня, — его голос становится тонким и ломким. — Так что я теперь несу эту жизнь с собой, — Акааши мнет футболку на груди и делает глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
Они два раза хлопают в ладони и склоняют головы в молитве.  
  
Куроо думает о том, что Акааши получил самый дорогой подарок на прощание — желание жить. Он просит у хитрой лисицы, чтобы оно не покинуло никого из его друзей.  
  


***

  
Вечером они случайно набредают на незапертый зерновой склад, вокруг которого шатаются ходячие. Куроо видит среди них много невысоких, одетых в школьную форму или пестрые садиковские комбинезончики. Его передергивает, и он отшагивает назад, наталкиваясь на собственного ходячего. Тот возмущенно хрипит и дергает цепью.  
  
— Заткнись, — шипит Куроо, ему все еще дурно видеть детей-ходячих.  
  
Акааши сначала что-то хочет ему сказать, но потом передумывает. Он обгоняет Куроо и мимоходом бросает:  
  
— Нас заметили.  
  
— Класс! — он быстро оглядывается. Ходячие медленно движутся в их сторону, но они все еще далеко, так что Куроо с Акааши успеют оторваться в лесу. Солнце вот-вот начнет садиться, и никому не хочется повторять вчерашний променад.  
  
— Долго еще до перевала? — спрашивает Куроо спустя полчаса. Акааши задумчиво щипает себя за губу.  
  
— Мы должны были добраться к этому моменту. Наверное, чуть забрали на юг. Прошу прощения.  
  
Куроо машет рукой.  
  
— Ладно. Давай поищем привал.  
  
— Простите, — бормочет Акааши в спину. — Простите.  
  
«Не мое тебе прощение нужно, — думает Куроо, — не мое». Его больше занимают собственные сомнения. Он верит Акааши и его предположениям, но все равно прокручивает варианты развития событий после разделения со своей группой. Савамура все еще слишком демократичен, когда касается решений, с принципиальным Ойкавой, присоединившимся недавно, ему трудно сработаться. Кенма упрется в логику, Лев пойдет за ним, Тора — тоже. Но если Дайчи решит следовать первоначальному плану с морем, то Танака со своей вспыльчивостью создаст проблем Кенме. Саэко, естественно, будет на стороне брата. Хитока поддержит большинство, Шимизу поддержит Хитоку. С Цукки непонятно — тот всегда себе на уме. Разве что Суга, если прижмет, надавит на Дайчи. И все же они могут просто не добраться до трассы. Могут попасть в западню, могут свернуть и вообще пойти другую сторону. В этом уравнении слишком много переменных, чтобы знать наверняка. Пусть лучше Акааши окажется прав. Кроме его слов Куроо не на что положиться.  
  


***

  
С закатом с востока накатывают тучи, начинает тянуть прохладой, и за считанные минуты темнеет так, будто уже поздний вечер. Гроза спешит на смену зною. Куроо оглядывается: слева на горизонте сереет низенький пригород, справа поднимается густой холм, за которым неизвестно что.  
  
— Вон там тории, — он указывает на красные столбы, которые выделяются даже в густых сумерках. — Если поднимемся, возможно, найдем крышу.  
  
— Или больше кусачих, — равнодушно выдыхает Акааши, по привычке проверяя, как выходит из ножен катана.  
  
За ториями начинается лестница вверх, котораятеряется где-то очень высоко. Нет никаких поручней, ступени маленькие и крутые, поэтому их ходячий постоянно спотыкается и рассекает и без того разбитые колени. Через светлую ткань джинс проступают бурые пятна. Пока Акааши не просит Куроо понести его рюкзак, чтобы он мог поднять своего мертвеца на своей спине, Куроо не задается вопросом, зачем он возится с ним. Его собственные догадки безумны, но сейчас не время поднимать этические вопросы. Дождь уже тяжелыми каплями падает на нос и плечи. Куроо старается не смотреть на Акааши. Тот подгибается в три погибели под весом ходячего, перекинутого через плечо, а сам ходячий с удвоенной силой хрипит и клокочет на своем мертвом языке. Но Акааши будто и рад тащить этот бесполезный мешок с гнилью внутри.  
  
Дождь превращается в ливень, замедляя подъем. Куроо уверен, что назавтра у него не будет спины и ног, если только под весом рюкзаки он не опрокинется назад пересчитывать костьми ступени вниз. Дождь шелестит по нервам, ступени кажутся бесконечными, а время — застывшим в сюрреалистичном сне. Спустя тысячу хриплых уколов под ребрами лестница заканчивается, и Куроо падает щекой в мягкую землю. Потом вспоминает про Акааши и отползает в сторону. В ушах гремит пульс, хотя, возможно, это гроза.  
  
На небольшой открытой площадке стоит маленький деревянный домик-святыня, с выгнутой крыши ручьями стекает вода, но Куроо не спешит забраться под навес. Многокилометровый подъем вытянул соки, и не хочется ничего кроме как пролежать под теплым ливнем всю ночь, глядя на лезвия падающих с неба капель. Он слышит, как Акааши шлепается рядом в лужу, и закрывает глаза.  
  
Ради какого бога нужно было выстроить такую сумасшедшую лестницу в небо? Куроо даже забыл, зачем они начали сюда подниматься. Чтобы найти сухой ночлег? Он хохочет, и вода попадает в рот.  
  
— Кто вы такие? — грубо спрашивает мужской голос. Куроо даже не слышал, как тот подошел, и теперь ему еще смешнее. — Что вам здесь нужно?  
  
Куроо поднимается на ноги, удерживая ладони на виду. Мужчина стоит в облепившей его темной юката с нацеленной на них винтовкой и наставляет дуло поочередно на него, на Акааши и на ходячего.  
  
Вот и нашли приют.  
  
— Мы ищем свою группу. Меня зовут Куроо, а его Акааши, — ему сложно сохранять дружелюбный тон, когда держат на мушке, но приходится. — Мы не думали, что здесь кто-то есть, просто искали место переночевать.  
  
— Зачем вам мертвый? — мужчина не делает ни шага. Куроо выжидающе смотрит на Акааши. Грязь с его лица частично смылась, обнажая полосками бледную кожу.  
  
— Это талисман, у него нет рта и рук, так что он не кусает, — вежливо объясняет Акааши, а затем устало добавляет: — Пожалуйста, не трогайте нас. Мы утром уйдем сами.  
  
— Еще чего, Ушиджима-сан сам решит, что с вами делать, — он взмахивает винтовкой и делает шаг в сторону, показывая, чтобы шли вперед. Куроо подбирает сумки и идет за Акааши.  
  
Впереди за святыней оказывается отвесная скала, теряющаяся в пепельно-черных кучевых облаках. Куроо чувствует себя очень глупо, но подойдя ближе, он обнаруживает в скале карман, за которым скрыт проход в пещеру, где на стенах заманчиво светит ровный свет потолочных ламп.  
  
Куроо с открытым ртом смотрит на просторное помещение, заставленное ящиками с продуктами, хозяйственным инвентарем и бочками. Позади слышится звук задвигаемой глыбы, и они с Акааши и ходячим оказываются отрезаны от непогоды. Их проводник оказывается ни черта не мужчиной — парниша, едва закончивший школу, только высокий и с низким голосом. Но винтовку он держит уверенно.  
  
— Вперед, — он хмурится так, что его густые брови сливаются в одну.  
  
На поверку оказывается, что комната, в которой они побывали – ни что иное, как своеобразная кладовка, задний двор для лабиринта запутанных залов и коридоров. Им попадается всего пара человек, которые с настороженностью следуют за ними.  
  
Парень приводит в комнату, похожую на тренировочный зал. На лавочке сидит в простых спортивных штанах высокий мужчина с ровной стрижкой. Он вскидывает голову на стук шагов вошедших, откладывает гантель и удивленно смотрит на ходячего, переминающегося за спиной Акааши.  
  
— Ясно, — сам себе заключает он. — Давайте договоримся, что вы можете здесь оставаться сколько угодно, но мертвый останется снаружи.  
  
— Но вы даже не спросили наших имен и почему мы тут оказались, — ляпает Куроо.  
Ушиджиме на вид сильно за тридцать, в темных волосах белые перья седин, а на лбу две глубокие морщины.  
  
— Я и так вижу, что вы мне не угроза. Но мертвый останется снаружи, — он встает, и Куроо придавливает аурой самообладания Ушиджимы.  
  
— Но Ушиджима-сан! — жарко вступает парень с бровями. Винтовка забыто болтается перекинутой через плечо. — Они… как вы знаете, что они не убьют нас?  
  
Ушиджима смотрит сначала на них с Акааши.  
  
— Хотели бы — уже убили, — он хлопает парнишку по плечу. — Уведи мертвого на задний двор. Семи?  
  
Еще один парень со смешно встопорщенной губой — из тех, кто следовали за ними — заглядывает в дверь.  
  
— Горячая вода в бане осталась?  
  
Человек, которого назвали Семи, кивает.  
  


***

  
В этой части гор оставленные со времени гонения христианства монашеские кельи перешли под владения местных настоятелей, среди которых были предки Ушиджимы-сана. Тот жил здесь всегда, проводил обряды, изгонял злых духов, благословлял урожай. Но после начала эпидемии приход опустел, и только через неделю вернулись несколько человек, которые и сообщили о катастрофе. Ушиджима позволил им остаться, и с тех пор сюда больше никто не приходил. Ни живые, ни мертвые.  
  
— Мертвые наверх не ходят, — говорит он, вручая Куроо сухую одежду в предбаннике. Акааши куда-то исчез вслед за парнем, уведшим ходячего. — Это их естественный путь, они всегда идут туда, куда проще. Поэтому твой друг зря привел сюда мертвеца.  
  
Куроо хмурится, потому что он не пытался наблюдать за повадками ходячих. Но что-то в словах Ушиджимы, в усталом прищуре, которым он мажет по Куроо, а потом по дымящейся за шторкой воде, заставляет верить каждому слову. Куроо жалеет, что рядом нет Акааши.  
  
— Хах, значит, я все-таки живой, — он шутливо пожимает плечами и начинает раздеваться. — Это хорошие новости, Ушиджима-сан.  
  
Акааши приходит в отведенную им комнату, когда Куроо, наевшийся и отпарившийся, уже не различает границы сна и яви. Он узнает Акааши по мягкой поступи босых ног по дереву. Тот недолго колеблется, а затем теплая спина прижимается к его, и Куроо проваливается в сон окончательно. Что у них два футона, он вспоминает только утром.   
  
Утром парень, который их вчера поймал, Гошики, активно извиняется и зовет Куроо с собой позавтракать. Но тот с удивлением для себя отказывается.  
  
— Не видел моего напарника? — вместо этого спрашивает он.  
  
Гошики скептически пожимает плечами:  
  
— Наверняка вертится возле мертвеца. Я видел его возле складских комнат.  
  
Действительно, где еще ему быть.  
  
От ночной бури остается только сырая трава возле домика. Небо прозрачно-чистое, как стеклышко, а с площадки открывается захватывающий вид на мир, словно из самолета. Тут точно несколько километров над уровнем моря. Куроо вдыхает полной грудью горную свежесть воздуха и смотрит, как Акааши рассекает по площадке, разминаясь с невидимым противником в спарринге. Куроо и не знает, чем он заслужил такое прекрасное утро: стоять на вершине мира и любоваться Акааши в широком черном хакама. Бледная кожа, блестящие волосы, забранные в конский хвост, стальная сосредоточенность в каждом ударе.  
  
Куроо садится на ступеньки святыни. Спустя несколько минут Акааши заканчивает тренировку и присаживается рядом, пряча катану в ножны. Сложно перестать смотреть на него, потому что впервые видит Акааши без мерзкой слизи на лице и вообще без верхней одежды. Ровная кожа, раскосые глаза, высокие скулы, правильный треугольник подбородка — Куроо, кажется, с утра проснулся в лирическом настроении, потому что считает Акааши эталоном красивого человека. И, как истинное произведение искусства, ему хочется полапать того ручонками и внести в идеальный образ немного неряшливости.  
  
Но вместо этого он говорит другое:  
  
— Куда дальше?  
  
— Вам не сидится на месте? — Акааши сама собранность и рациональность.  
  
— А похоже, будто у меня есть выбор? — раздраженно выдыхает Куроо, взлохмачивая пальцами челку. — У меня есть люди, о которых я должен заботиться.  
  
Взгляд Акааши тяжелеет.  
  
— Вы не можете без меня уйти. Я должен вас защищать..   
  
— Слушай, хватит, ладно? — скалится Куроо. — Не путай мои проблемы со своими! Посмотри на себя!  
  
— Куроо-сан, — вкрадчиво начинает Акааши. Злость поднимается в глубине его взгляда и прокалывает ровную поверхность спокойного лица. — Мне ваша жалость не нужна. Я сам себя порой не жалею. Так что умерьте свое самолюбие и взгляните на вещи реально. Или хотя бы позвольте это сделать за вас. Выезд на трассу вон там, — он указывает рукой вправо. — Дальше поселки и города, туда ваша группа не пойдет, если среди них остался хоть кто-то с каплей здравого смысла. Так что наверняка они повернут в горы. Если уже не на пути сюда.  
  
Куроо опирается локтями о колени и зло сцепляет зубы.  
  
— Ушиджима-сан мне вчера сказал, что ходячие не поднимаются наверх, — говорит он, глядя на размытую линию горизонта. — Не иди против природы, Акааши. Мы не мертвецы.  
  
Он встает и уходит, с отвращением оглядывая дернувшегося к нему ходячего, на которого Акааши успел напялить серое в крапинку юката и сандалии. Куроо качает головой. Ушиджима-сан слишком лоялен. Хочется надеяться, что тот знает, что делает. Его злит и задетое самолюбие, и слепота Акааши, которая заставляет совершать глупости. Ферма сгорела именно из-за отрицания очевидных вещей. Куроо не хочет, чтобы и Акааши сгорел. Ходячие мертвецы — это ходячие мертвецы. Они не оживут. Неужели это так сложно понять?  
  
Очень удачно совпадает нежелание говорить в этот день с отсутствием Акааши. Он вызывается помочь Ушиджиме-сану подлатать крышу на фасаде главного входа в храм. И проводит там целый день вместе с остальными ребятами. С этой стороны горы спуск более пологий и к нему, при желании, можно подъехать на машине, что и происходило до эпидемии. Сейчас же дорога едва заметно обрастает и накрывается всепроникающей силой леса. Куроо успешно заколачивает злость и беспокойство вместе с ударами молотка по обрешетке и к вечеру валится от усталости. Где проводит время Акааши он думать не хочет .  
  
На второй день они уходят в дальние пещеры, очищать их от плесени, паутины и мелких грызунов. Куроо с остервенением выметает грязь и помогает Ширабу и Семи с прокладыванием проводки. До кровати он добирается на подкашивающихся ногах, но отвернутая к стене спина Акааши снова возвращает его к проблемам, которые он сам пытается избегать. Два дня — это слишком много для того, чтобы преодолеть несколько километров от трассы до этой гряды. Куроо прожигает потребность деятельности — и не той, которой он пытался отвлечься все это время.  
  
Он дьявольски устал, но сон снимает как рукой. Куроо лежит снова спиной к спине с Акааши, чувствует его мерное дыхание и стук сердца, но в этот раз даже пересчитывание людей, встреченных после пробуждения в госпитале, не помогает нагнать хоть какую-то сонливость. Куроо не должен тут находиться. Здесь, в безопасности, под теплым боком Акааши, без своей группы, он не на своем месте.  
  
Еще глубокая ночь. Но он решает не дожидаться утра.  
  
В рюкзак, который ему одолжил Акааши, помещаются несколько сменных футболок, лекарства, спички, фонарь со сменными батарейками, несколько магазинов с патронами. Пистолет с глушителем бережно заправляет в кобуру. В кухне он упаковывает себе оставшиеся с ужина мясо и наполняет двухлитровую бутылку кристально-чистой водой из святого источника. Кажется, ничего не забыл.  
  
Ночью коридоры подсвечиваются грязным оранжевым светом. Генератора тут хватит лет на тридцать, а если вовремя менять запчасти, то и того дольше. Слабое свечение выхватывает на стенах потресканные временем сюжеты заморской религии: вытянутые фигуры апостолов, младенцы с глазами стариков, воскресающие в каменных гробницах божества — предки Ушиджимы не принимали чужой культуры, но не пытались ее стереть. Как это по-японски. Куроо хмыкает, ежится от гуляющих здесь ночью сквозняков и пытается вспомнить, в какую сторону свернуть.  
  
Наверное, у Куроо сбилось ощущение времени, потому что, когда он выходит, горизонт начинает бледнеть тусклым золотом. Это сторона храма первой встречает день. А Куроо здесь встречает Акааши со своим ходячим, одетым все в то же кимоно. Они прогуливаются по краю двора.  
  
— Доброе утро! — приветствует Акааши, улыбаясь одними губами. — Рано же вы сегодня.  
  
Стоило догадаться, что так и произойдет. Акааши ведь самурай, и слух у него как у совы.  
  
— А мне казалось, что ты со своим… с ним гуляешь возле другой лестницы.  
  
Куроо догоняет его, и они втроем, как будто так и надо, продолжают прогуливаться по двору. Мир сошел с ума, напоминает себе Куроо.   
  
Акааши усмехается, перебирая в руках толстые кольца цепи. На нем снова хакама с надетым поверх серым хаори. Только волосы не собраны назад, а свободно спускаются ниже плеч. Куроо выбрасывает на столетия назад, когда не было ни его, ни эпидемии, а опухоль человеческого уродства еще сдерживалась похожими на Акааши, благородными вассалами и полководцами.  
  
Сердце в груди стучит так громко, что Куроо боится — услышат.  
  
— Почему ты повсюду таскаешь его? — говорит он. — Ты же понимаешь, что это больше не человек.  
  
Акааши пожимает плечами, взгляд смягчается, когда он смотрит себе под ноги.  
  
— Какой тебе нужен ответ?  
  
— Правдивый, — Куроо останавливается у ворот, за которым начинается спуск в густоту сонного леса. — Ты не должен врать хотя бы себе.  
  
Акааши останавливается следом, но не поднимает головы. Маска трещит и осыпается. Ему больно. До сих пор больно, он ходит с этой болью постоянно, потому что она не утихает с тех пор, как погиб его друг.  
  
— Вот видишь, — Куроо пытается улыбнуться, а на самом деле его тоже выворачивает изнутри. Он обнимает, давая спрятать выступившие слезы. — Это не сложно.  
  
Акааши вцепляется пальцами в полы грубой матерчатой куртки Куроо и не двигается. Ходячий за его спиной беспокойно притаптывает и тихо хрипит. Ходячее воспоминание Акааши, ходячее напоминание о том, что нужно жить дальше.  
  
— Если я его отпущу, — смазано доносится до Куроо, — ты останешься, да?  
  
Куроо не знает, что ответить.  
  
— А ты хочешь?  
  
Акааши отстраняется и кивает, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
— Только мертвые уходят вниз, правда? — он пытается улыбнуться.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это метафора? — Куроо правда хочет остаться. Но в этом мире так не происходит. Не только Акааши нуждается в нем, не только Куроо нуждается в Акааши. У него все еще где-то там есть семья, о которой нужно заботиться. Хочется верить, что Акааши когда-нибудь тоже станет ее частью.  
  
— Куроо-сан, — тот еще крепче вцепляется в него. На его лице проступает отчаяние.  
  
— Акааши, — он перехватывает из чужих ладоней цепь. — Я отведу его и отпущу где-нибудь, где его никто не найдет.  
  
Акааши неверяще смотрит на него.  
  
— Я приду со своими людьми скоро, — он отступает спиной назад, ходячий послушно плетется следом. — Предупреди Ушиджиму-сана.  
  
И машет на прощание, пока не скрывается за поворотом.  
  
Лес в ожидании рассвета замирает, и не слышно даже ранних птиц, но Куроо на всякий случай придерживает мачете перед собой. Когда он оказывается уверен, что отошел на достаточное расстояние от храма, то оборачивается к ходячему.  
  
— Прости, чувак, но ты — прошлое, — и всаживает в голову безротого мертвеца лезвие. Это неправильно, но все же он не позволит ходячему, даже такому безобидному, шататься по округе. Он понимает привязанность Акааши, но слабости в этом мире не прощаются. Куроо оттаскивает труп в кусты, раздевает и закапывает юката в землю. Одновременно с этим слышит какой-то хруст ветки позади и оборачивается, готовый отразить атаку. Но все, что он видит — это пара любопытных лиц, выглядывающих из-за толстого клена. Одна рыжая, другая — черная.  
  
— Куроо-сан? — хором спрашивают Хината и Кагеяма. — Что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Ах вы паршивцы! — У Куроо слабеют колени, и он падает на землю. Облегчение затапливает с ног до головы. У него руки до сих пор в грязи, но он протягивает их навстречу. — Я боялся, что больше вас не увижу.  
  
— Мы очень скучали по вам, — Кагеяма утыкается ему в шею, а Хината наваливается сверху. — А почему вы раздели этого ходячего?  
  
— Так надо, малыш, — он целует его в макушку. — Это чтобы семья была крепкой.  
  
— Не совсем понимаю, — хмурит он лоб.  
  
— Это неважно. Пойдемте покажете дяде Дайчи, кого вы нашли, — он подталкивает Хинату и Кагеяму, и те спешат рассказать обо всем, что он пропустил, сию секунду.  
  
Куроо улыбается, слушая тихую, но радостную болтовню. Он очень хочет верить, что Акааши примет их семью и его самого, потому что кроме собственного безумия ему нечего больше предложить.


End file.
